The Seven Day Switch
by phantomzombie
Summary: Wendy and Bebe think it would be fun if they swapped boyfriends. So Bebe is with Stan, and Wendy is with Kyle. M for later chapters.
1. First Day

**South Park High School Cafeteria- The students are having lunch.**

**Stan: **No Kenny! Again as student council vice-president, we're NOT having strippers for a school fundraiser.

**Kenny: **Then what about a nude car wash?

**Stan: **No.

**Kyle: **Stan's right. We should just stick to selling chocolates.

**Kenny: **That's gotten old real quick. And besides, Cartman doesn't even sell a single one.

**Cartman: **That's not true! I sell them, but through Heidi.

**Stan: **Well, if you're giving your girlfriend extra luggage, she'll be in front and you'll fall way behind.

**Cartman:** Actually, Heidi would give me half her payment, wouldn't you honey?

**Heidi walks past with a tray of salad.**

**Heidi: **Yes babe.

**She walks away, Cartman pinches her bum, causing her to smirk.**

**Cartman: **See? She understands.

**Wendy and Bebe walk up.**

**Cartman: **No girls, you can't sit here! This is a boys-only table.

**Wendy: **I thought you changed Eric. Stan, Bebe and I want to speak to you and Kyle privately.

**Stan: **Oh, uh, yes, of course.

**Bebe: **Follow us boys.

**Stan and Kyle stand up, and follow Wendy and Bebe out into the hallway. The doors close behind them.**

**Cartman: **Double double, boys in trouble. Heartbreak and emotions bubble.

**Craig: **Don't start singing Cartman.

**Simon Cowell walks up out of nowhere.**

**Simon: **Eric, your singing skills are worse than Barbra Streisand.

**Tweek: **Simon Cowell?! What are you doing here?

**Simon: **Criticising Eric. What, do you think I would be in the story just for a gag?

* * *

**Out in the hallway-**

**Stan: **So what did you want to tell us?

**Wendy: **Well, Bebe and I have been talking and... we want to swap partners.

**Stan: **You're breaking up with me?

**Wendy: **Yes and no.

**Bebe: **We saw this experiment on TV about husbands and wives swapping partners, and we thought we'd try it out.

**Kyle:** So, I go with Wendy, and Stan goes with you?

**Bebe: **That's what we're proposing.

**Stan: **Girls, could you give Kyle and I a moment to think?

**Wendy: **Of course.

**Stan and Kyle walk a short distance away and mutter to each other. Wendy and Bebe watch, wondering what they're discussing. Stan and Kyle then look up.**

**Stan: **Kyle and I have agreed to the experiment.

**Wendy/Bebe: **Yay!

**They go back into the cafeteria.**

**The carpark after school- Stan and Kyle are getting into their cars. Wendy gets into Kyle's car, and Bebe gets into Stan's car.**

**Stan: **See ya dude.

**His car pulls out and they drive off.**

* * *

**Marsh Residence- Stan and Bebe arrive. Stan rings the doorbell; no answer.**

**Stan: **I've got a key.

**He unlocks and opens the door. They put their bags down, kick off their shoes and go to the kitchen for a snack. They're seen eating chips.**

**Stan: **So Bebe, what do you like about Kyle?

**Bebe: **Well, he's adorable, for one thing. He gets really good grades, he's brilliant to study with, he's got a nice big cock and his ass is so hot and cute, I can't resist pinching or slapping it.

**Stan: **I see.

**Bebe (Continued): **Also, he defends me, like the time he and I went to the beach; I was lying on my stomach with my top off while he went to get us some milkshakes. These two guys came over and they wanted me to show my boobs. They pulled a prank on me, and I stood up, and they began playing Keep Away with my top. Then Kyle came over, gave me my top back, and threatened the guys. They ran off afterwards.

**Stan: **I do the same thing when Wendy's getting provoked.

**Bebe: **Wendy and I are so close we're basically like sisters.

**Stan: **I can tell.

**Bebe: **Anyway, what do you like about Wendy?

**Stan: **A lot of things; for one, she's very smart. She never succumbs to peer-pressure, she says I'm really good in bed, she's the student council president, and above all else, she's beautiful, her ass is nice, and her boobs are nice and perky.

**Bebe: **Wendy's so lucky to have you as a boyfriend.

**Stan: **I know. Anyway, want to come up to my room? We can play Call of Duty: Modern Warfare.

**Bebe: **I'd love to, but just beware, I'm a pro.

**They go upstairs to Stan's room.**

* * *

**Broflovski Residence- Kyle, Ike and Wendy are in the lounge. Ike vanishes upstairs to watch Pewdiepie.**

**Wendy: **Why do you like Bebe?

**Kyle: **She's smoking hot, very polite, funny, caring, and she has the cutest face. And she tastes like strawberries

**Wendy: **Who doesn't like the taste of strawberries?

**Kyle: **No one I've met. What do you like about Stan?

**Wendy: **He's good-looking, he has a muscular build, he's got a cute marshmallow butt, he's really good to me in bed, he's on the council, he's captain of the football team and he was the first boy I ever loved.

**Kyle: **Wow. I see.

**Wendy: **Anyway, what do you want to do?

**Kyle: **Perhaps a bit of Smash Bros.?

**Wendy: **Sure.

**A few minutes later- Kyle and Wendy are seen playing Smash Bros. on the Switch, with Kyle as Joker and Wendy as Peach.**

**Announcer: **Time. Peach Wins!

**Wendy puts her arms up and smirks at Kyle, who is flabbergasted in having lost.**

**Kyle: **Well, fuck me. You are good. How?

**Wendy: **I played this with Stan.

**Kyle: **Makes sense. I nearly beat you.

**Wendy: **But you didn't beat me.

**Kyle: **No.

**He turns off the TV. Wendy goes to the door, puts her shoes on and picks up her bag.**

**Wendy: **Best be off.

**Kyle: **Want me to drive you?

**Wendy: **No thank you, I'll walk.

**Kyle: **Okay. Stay safe. Bye.

**Wendy:** Bye Kyle.

**She leaves.**

* * *

**Testaburger Residence- Wendy is contacting Bebe via Skype.**

**Bebe: **So Wendy, how was Kyle?

**Wendy: **He's a really great guy. And Stan?

**Bebe: **Just as good. This experiment is going well.

**Wendy: **It really is. Well, I'm going to bed. See ya.

**Bebe: **See ya Wendy.

**She turns off her computer, takes her clothes off, puts on her pyjamas and climbs into bed. She looks at a picture of Stan on her bedside table. She picks it up, kisses it, and is soon asleep.**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Second Day

**Stan's Bedroom- Morning. The sun's rays shine through the window. Stan is still asleep; his alarm clock changes to 7:00am. A radio show starts.**

**Radio Host: **Goooooooood Morning, South Park! I'm your host, Donnie Midonnuts-

**Stan reaches out an arm and presses the 'Snooze' button. He sits up, yawns, stretches, and gets out of bed, wearing a pair of grey boxer briefs. He opens the window; he looks down and sees Bebe, standing there, waiting for him. Stan smiles; he puts his clothes on and goes downstairs for breakfast.**

**Sharon: **What would it be Stan?

**Stan: **A coffee and waffles mom.

**The doorbell rings.**

**Sharon: **I'll get it.

**Stan: **No, mom. I'll get it.

**Sharon (Surprised):** Oh, uh, okay Stan. I'll, make your breakfast.

**Stan opens the door.**

**Stan: **Hi Bebe.

**Bebe: **Hello Stan. I saw you in your bedroom.

**Stan: **I noticed. What are you doing here so early?

**Bebe: **I came to be with you. It's the second day of the experiment, remember?

**Stan: **That's right.

**Sharon: (From the Kitchen) **Stan, your breakfast is ready.

**Stan: (To Sharon) **Coming! **(To Bebe) **Why don't you wait in the lounge? You can watch TV. Want a coffee?

**Bebe:** That'll be lovely.

**Bebe enters the house, and closes the door.**

* * *

**Broflovski Residence Bathroom- The same morning. Kyle is in the shower, washing his hair through. He turns off the water and gets out; he looks through the mirror, which is covered in mist, save for his face. He doesn't have a towel on, as he's drying his hair. He wipes the mirror; Wendy's face is in it.**

**Kyle: **Gah! **(He turns around) **Wendy! It's just you.

**He covers his crotch with the towel he used to dry his hair.**

**Wendy: **I couldn't help staring at your ass. Bebe was right; it's hot. I don't see why you're embarrassed Kyle. I've seen Stan naked loads of times, and his ass is so cute, but yours, well, I don't know what to say.

**Kyle: **Well that's very flattering Wendy. But, can you please step outside so I can get ready?

**Wendy: **Of course. And uh, sorry for... catching you off-guard.

**Kyle: **Don't worry about it; you didn't see nothing.

**Wendy exits the bathroom.**

**2 Minutes Later...**

**Kyle exits the bathroom, now dressed.**

**Kyle: (Sniffs the air) **I smell turkey bacon.

**Sheila: (From Downstairs) **Kyle! Your breakfast is ready!

**Kyle: **I'll be right down.

**He and Wendy go downstairs together and sit at the table.**

**Sheila: **Kyle, is this your new girlfriend?

**Kyle: **No ma. Bebe and I are still dating. We're just doing an experiment; Stan's got Bebe, and I got Wendy.

**Wendy: **And vice versa, Mrs. Broflovski.

**Sheila: **I see.

* * *

**South Park High- Later that morning. The students are in cooking class. Their teacher, Miss Armeille, is briefing the class on what they're cooking.**

**Miss Armeille: **Today, you'll work in pairs **(Stan and Bebe look at each other; as do Kyle and Wendy) **and create one batch each of chocolate and hazelnut muffins.

**She shows them a tray of 12 she baked earlier. The class is impressed. Cartman moves to grab one for himself, but Miss Armeille swats his hand with a spatula to deter him. Cartman retracts his hand.**

**Miss Armeille: **Get started.

**The class split off into pairs. Stan and Bebe find a work area; Kyle and Wendy have one across from them. They grab their ingredients and start cooking. With 15 minutes left of the class, their muffins have only 5 minutes left in the ovens. Several times, Miss Armeille had to scold Cartman for eating the batter, and once or twice, show Tweek how to crack an egg without breaking it. Despite the drama, Stan and Bebe, Kyle and Wendy, each ended up with a perfect batch of Chocolate and Hazelnut Muffins.**

* * *

**South Park High- End of the Day. The two couples meet up at the parking lot.**

**Wendy: **Another day gone, and the experiment is going well.

**Stan:** Here, here.

**They get into their cars and drive off.**

**Stan drops Bebe off at her house, while Kyle drops Wendy off at her house.**

**At his home, Stan lies on his bed, and Kenny contacts him.**

**Kenny: **_So Stan, when are you and Bebe gonna bone?_

**Stan: **I don't know Kenny. But I have a feeling it could be later this week. Sex is allowed, but no romance.

**Kenny:** _Sounds fair. See you tomorrow._

**Stan: **See ya. **(Puts his phone down) **I think I'll go down and watch another episode of 'Brooklyn Nine-Nine'.

**He leaves his room.**

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Third Day

**Stevens Residence- Morning. Bebe was having her beauty sleep, when the 'Thundercats' theme song blared from her phone. Bebe sat bolt upright, and picked it up. She looked at who was calling at his hour. It was Stan. Bebe put the phone up to her ear.**

**Bebe: **Hello?

**Stan: **_Hi Bebe. Uh, listen. Are you free for a movie tonight?_

**Bebe: **Just let me check my schedule. **(She looks at her work schedule) **Yeah, I'm free. So, what's the movie?

**Stan: **_Terminator: Dark Fate_.

**Bebe: **I heard it got good reviews, but the money returns were disappointing. Anyway, see you soon.

**Stan:** See ya, and, sorry for interrupting your beauty sleep.

**Bebe: **No worries.

**She hangs up, and gets out of bed. A montage shows her morning routine; she has a shower, brushes her hair, puts her clothes on, eats breakfast, cleans her teeth, puts on makeup and paints her nails. She's now sitting in the living room watching 'High School Musical: The Series' on Disney+, until there's the sound of a car horn. Bebe grabs her bag, turns off the TV, and goes outside. Stan is waiting in his car. Bebe gets in the front passenger seat, and they drive off.**

* * *

**South Park High- Later that day. Stan and Kyle have Science together.**

**Mr. Ahmed: **Now class. Today, we'll be analysing the internal organs of frogs.

**He pulls down a screen and turns on a projector. A diagram of the frog's internal organs are shown. As he's droning on:**

**Stan: **Kyle, how are you finding Wendy?

**Kyle: **She's great Stan. How's Bebe?

**Stan: **Equally great. We're having an outing tonight to see the new _Terminator_.

**Mr. Ahmed:** Mr Marsh, Mr Broflovski. Pay attention to the front please!

**Kyle: **Sorry Mr. Ahmed.

**Cartman: **Adoody.

**Butters: **I don't get it.

**Cartman:** I'm saying Ahmed Adoody.

**Clyde:** You made a doody?

**Some of the class snickers. Mr. Ahmed is getting pissed.**

* * *

**Lunch- Stan and Bebe are sitting at a table together, while Kyle and Wendy sit together on the other side. At the girls' table, Wendy's and Bebe's friends are watching them.**

**Red: **Can't believe it; Stan and Bebe are together? Well they're both attractive, so it works.

**Millie: **Kyle and Wendy are together now, because they both get Straight A's in all their classes.

**Nelly:** Actually, I heard they're experimenting, swapping the partners around. So technically, they're not dating.

**Red/Millie: **Oh.

**Nelly: **Also, I got boxing tonight.

**Millie:** Karate.

* * *

**City Wok- Evening. Kyle and Wendy are having dinner together.**

**Kyle: **So Wendy, what are you getting?

**Wendy: **I'm getting the Sweet and Sour Pork.

**Kyle: **Nice. Well, I'm getting Ramen.

**Wendy: **You love Ramen, don't you?

**Kyle: **Yep.

**Wendy: **Wonder how Stan and Bebe are enjoying that movie.

* * *

**Bijou Theatre- The Same Time. Stan and Bebe are watching ****_Terminator: Dark Fate _****and sharing a bucket of popcorn.**

**Stan: **This movie is awesome! More people need to see it.

**Bebe: **I agree Stan.

**2 Hours Later- The audience exits the theatre. Stan and Bebe get into his car. Stan drops Bebe off and heads off home.**

**Bebe: **See you tomorrow Stan.

**Stan:** You too, Bebe.

**He drives off. Bebe enters her house.**

**Int. Stevens Residence. Bebe is greeted by her mother.**

**Elena: **Bebe, I hear you've been hanging out with Stan a lot these last couple of days. Have you left Kyle?

**Bebe:** No mom. Wendy and I are experimenting, swapping partners.

**Elena: **Oh.

**Bebe goes upstairs.**

* * *

**Bebe's Bedroom. Bebe is changing into her pyjamas. In the middle of it, she takes a selfie of herself topless. She prepares to send it to Stan, with the text "What do you think of these?". She sends it.**

**Stan's Bedroom. Stan is on his phone, when he gets a text from Bebe. He opens it, and nearly drops his phone.**

**Stan (Typing back): **They look great Bebe. How big?

**Bebe (Typing back): **E-Cup.

**Stan (Typing back): **Wow. Well, goodnight.

**He puts his phone down and goes to sleep. Bebe does too.**

* * *

**Wendy's Bedroom- Wendy is topless. She has her phone out, and takes a selfie. She sends it to Kyle. Kyle just gives a thumbs up. Wendy puts her nightgown on, turns her phone off and hits the hay.**

**Wendy: **Day 3 over.

**She goes to sleep.**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Fourth Day

**Broflovski Residence- Morning. Kyle is still asleep. He smiles, hinting at the fact he's dreaming. It then fades into his subconscious; he is seen standing, and then Bebe appears.**

**Bebe: **Hey Kyle.

**Kyle: **Oh hey babe.

**Bebe: **I just want to ask you what you think of these.

**She opens her jacket, and flashes her huge E-Cup breasts. Kyle looks at them.**

**Kyle: **They, look great.

**Bebe: **I call them my little Kyles. Do you know what I want you to do to them?

**Kyle: **Uh, rename them?

**Bebe: **No. Squeeze them. C'mon baby, touch'em, make me scream.

**Kyle puts up his arms and stretches them out; he touches her breasts, and Bebe starts moaning in ecstasy.**

**Kyle: **Wow. They're soft and bouncy, yet firm.

**Bebe (Her eyes closed): **Keep going.

**Kyle squeezes them further, letting the nipples dig into his hands.**

**Bebe: **Kyle, Kyle, Kyle-

**Sheila: **Kyle!

**Kyle's eyes open; he stops dreaming.**

**Kyle: **Huh? **(He notices he's been touching his mother's chest) **Oh sorry. I was dreaming.

**Sheila: **You need to get up. Or else you'll be late for school.

**She kisses him on the forehead, and leaves. Kyle gets out of bed shortly afterwards; he puts on his clothes, realises he's running late, grabs his bag, puts his shoes on and leaves.**

* * *

**McDonalds Drive-Thru- Later. Kyle is in front of the speaker.**

**Drive-Thru Person: **_Good morning, what can I get you?_

**Kyle: **One egg and bacon McMuffin and a Medium Cappuccino.

**Drive-Thru Person:** _Is that all?_

**Kyle: **Yes, thank you.

**He drives up to the window, gets his order, pays on card, and drives to Wendy's house to pick her up.**

* * *

**Testaburger Residence. Wendy is sitting on the front step, waiting for Kyle. Kyle eventually pulls up; he leans over, opens the front passenger door and Wendy gets in. It closes and he drives off.**

**Wendy: **You're late Kyle.

**Kyle:** I know Wendy. **(He takes a bite of his muffin) **I was having a wet dream.

**Wendy: **Don't worry about it. Many people our age have wet dreams now and then. I have wet dreams to.

**Kyle: (Sipping his coffee) **Mostly about Stan?

**Wendy: **Yeah.

**Ike: **You know I'm here, don't you?

**Kyle: **Ike, I forgot you were there!

**Ike: **Where's MY muffin?!

**Kyle: **You didn't order one.

**Wendy: **Here **(She digs around in her bag)**, you can have my bagel Ike. It's been toasted.

**Ike: **Thanks Wendy.

**He begins eating it.**

* * *

**South Park High- First Period. Stan, Bebe, Kyle and Wendy are all in Gym. **

**Mr. Armey: **Alright, maggots! Today, your battalion will be divided in Dodgeball! All girls go to the other side of the court, please?! Anyone on the front lines before the game is immediately executed! Kerpish?! **(Everyone nods) **Okay! Fight!

**He blows his whistle; Dodgeball begins. 'Bad Reputation' by Joan Jett is playing, as the boys and girls throw balls at each other.**

**Kevin: **Kyle, gimme the ball.

**Kyle throws Kevin his ball and picks up another one. He is standing next to Stan.**

**Stan: **I don't wanna hit Wendy, or Bebe dude.

**Kyle: **Me neither. **(He throws his ball) **You're out, Theresa!

**Theresa scoffs in defeat and goes to sit on the bench with other girls who are also out. Kevin is being bombarded by balls and is still clutching the ball Kyle threw to him, and is deflecting the other balls, and making lightsaber hums with his mouth. He eventually gets hit by Red.**

**Red: **Sorry babe! I'll make it up to you later.

**Kevin goes to sit on the bench with other boys who are out.**

**Later, there are only two players left on either team: Stan and Kyle on the boys, Wendy and Bebe on the girls.**

**Kyle: **Dude, we can win this! You just gotta get them out!

**Stan: **I really can't do this Kyle.

**Stan throws his ball and lets it bounce. Wendy picks it up and throws it at Kyle; Stan throws another ball and gets Bebe out. The clock runs out.**

**Mr. Armey: **Tie!

* * *

**Math Class. Stan and Wendy have it together.**

**Mrs. Pygore: **Now class, I trust you did your homework on Fractions like I asked.

**She begins walking around the room, asking for completed sheets. She approaches Stan and Wendy's desk. They present their homework and Mrs. Pygore collects them. She does this until she stops at Craig's desk.**

**Mrs. Pygore: **Fractions sheet Craig. Where is it?

**Craig: **What sheet?

**Mrs. Pygore: **You didn't do it, did you?

**Craig: **Why should I care when I won't be using fractions in my everyday life?

**Mrs. Pygore: **Don't be a smartass Craig. I'm getting sick of your rebellious attitude and sass. That's detention.

**Craig (Sarcastically): **Whoopee.

**Mrs. Pygore walks back to the whiteboard, as the class begins writing in their books.**

* * *

**History Class- Bebe has it, and she's all by herself, without Kyle, or Wendy, or even Stan.**

**Mr. Fanswothe: **Today, we're going to be discussing the French Revolution, and the eventual demise of Marie Antionette.

**Scott:** Can we eat cake?

**Mr. Fanswothe:** No Scott.

**Lola: **But Marie Antionette did say "Let them eat cake".

* * *

**Stevens Residence- After school. Bebe and Stan enter the living room and sit down at the table. Bebe pulls out her History books.**

**Stan: **Ah, you're working on the French Revolution also?

**Bebe: **Yeah, and it's hard.

**Stan: **Well, I'm in the other History class, and we're doing the Revolution. Wanna study it together?

**Bebe: **I'd like that.

**Stan flips to page 94 in Bebe's textbook.**

**Stan (Reading): **The French Revolution lasted 10 years from 1789 to 1799-

**He is interrupted by a message from home.**

**Stan (Looking on his phone): **Oh, sorry, I gotta go home. Apparently, Shelly has big news. Bye.

**He picks up his bag and leaves. Bebe watches from the window as his car drives off.**

* * *

**Marsh Residence- Later that evening. Stan comes through the front door, confronted by Shelly and Sharon. Shelly is looking unusually happy.**

**Shelly: **Guess what Stan?! Kevin asked me the big one!

**Stan: **Kenny's brother?

**Shelly: **Yeah. He proposed to me, and I said 'yes'. **(She shows him the engagement ring on her finger).**

**Stan: **Well, congratulations sis.

**Shelly: **Come here.

**Shelly hugs him; Stan starts having breathing troubles.**

**Stan: **Too friendly.

**Shelly releases him, as the Marshes hold a celebratory dinner.**

**Bathroom- Later that night. Stan is in the shower, and humming as he washes his hair.**

**Stan: **There goes day four of the experiment.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Fifth Day

**Donovan Residence, Clyde's Room- Morning. Clyde wakes up, and looks at his clock.**

**Clyde: **Plenty of time to satisfy my 'little friend'.

**Clyde gets out of his bed, wearing only some black briefs. He turned on his computer, entered Pornhub, put on a video, put on headphones, and took his briefs off, leaving him standing nude in the middle of his bedroom. He looked down; his penis was already hard. He poured some lubricant on his hand and began stroking his cock.**

**Clyde: **Oh yeah.

**With each passing minute, Clyde rubbed harder and harder.**

**Clyde: **Oh Bebe! Bebe! Oh yes! Fuck!

**He grabbed a tissue, and he came in one, big shot. Clyde threw the tissue in the bin, turned off the video, pulled his briefs back up and got dressed. He and Bebe broke up 8 years ago, and he still hadn't gotten over her. Even though he knew she was dating Kyle, Clyde constantly dreamed about her (And Wendy too), hence why he always woke up with morning wood. He went downstairs, made some quesadillas, and left.**

* * *

**Testaburger Residence- The Same Morning. Wendy was waiting on the front steps of her house for Kyle. Clyde drove past, and stopped.**

**Clyde: **Hey Wendy.

**Wendy: **What do you want Clyde?

**Clyde: **I just wanna tell you I re-arranged the letters of the alphabet so U and I can be together.

**Wendy: **No thanks. I'm fine with Kyle.

**Clyde: **You're dating Kyle now?

**Wendy: **No dumbass. We're doing an experiment, where I'm with Kyle and Bebe's with Stan. **(A car horn is heard. Wendy knows the car) **And speaking of which, Kyle's here. Also, please get a girlfriend.

**Clyde pouts and drives off, Wendy's words swimming in his mind. Wendy gets into the front passenger seat of Kyle's car. They leave.**

* * *

**English Class- Period 2. The class is seated, while the teacher, Mr. Macbroth, writes notes on the chalkboard. Stan and Bebe are sitting next to each other.**

**Bebe: **So what was the emergency last night?

**Stan: **There was no emergency Bebe. Shelly is getting married.

**Bebe: **Oh, congratulations.

**She hugs him.**

**Mr. Macbroth: **Stan, Bebe. Is Agatha Christie boring you both?

**Stan: **No sir. Just big family news.

**Bebe: **His sister is getting married, Mr. Macbroth.

**Mr. Macbroth: **Well that's lovely to hear, but can we just focus on Agatha Christie?!

**Bebe: **Yes sir. Sorry sir. Please continue.

* * *

**Geography Class- Period 4. Kyle and Wendy were seated together, listening to Mrs. Moltin talking about Continental Drift. A projector was on and pointing at the screen.**

**Mrs. Moltin: **And then, towards the end of the Triassic Period, the first cracks in Pangaea were starting to show, so by the end of the Jurassic Period, Pangaea had divided into two landmasses: Laurasia and Gondwana.

**Kyle (To Wendy): **Are you free to study after school?

**Wendy: **Sorry Kyle, but I have cheerleading practice.

**Kyle: **That's cool. Can I stay back and watch?

**Wendy: **Sure.

* * *

**Sports Field- After school. The cheerleading squad, made up of Wendy (Who is the captain), Bebe, Heidi, Red, Nichole, Lola, Jenny, Annie, Millie and Esther were practicing in their routine. Stan and Kyle, and a few other boys, had stayed back to watch. Kenny was focused on Lola, Clyde was lovestruck by all the cheerleaders.**

**Cheerleaders:**

_We are South Park  
Green and White_

_Let's go Cows,  
Fight, fight, fight._

_Let's gooo, South Park!_

**They get into pyramid formation.**

**1 Hour Later**

**Wendy: **I'm all sweaty. Let's go hit the showers and then go home.

**Cheerleaders: **Yeah.

**As the cheerleaders go to the locker rooms, Clyde begins following them.**

**Stan: **Clyde, are you seriously following the girls?

**Clyde: **No, I'm just, uh, going to, the bathroom. Gotta pee real bad.

**Stan:** Okay.

**Clyde enters the boys locker room, just as the last of the cheerleaders enters the girls locker room. He climbs on top of the lockers, opens a loose tile, and climbs into the ceiling. He crawls to the other side, and lifts a tile. He peers down into the shower area of the girls' locker room. His eyes bulged, as all the cheerleaders were naked. So many boobs, pussies and butts for him to ogle. Suddenly, he tips forward and falls into the locker room.**

**Cheerleaders: **Argh!

**They cover their parts.**

**Clyde: **Heh heh. Uh, hey gals.

**Bebe: **Clyde, get out! Now!

**Clyde: **Would it change your minds if I undressed? **(He begins taking off his shirt)**

**Esther: **We won't ask again Clyde. Get the fuck out!

**Annie throws a damp cloth at Clyde's face. He leaves.**

* * *

**Stan's Car- On the way home from school.**

**Bebe: **Uh, Clyde is such a perv!

**Stan: **I know Bebe. He has a collection of magazines, in his bedroom and his locker.

**Bebe: **He hasn't gotten over me. Staring at me was bad enough but watching me and the girls in the showers, he crossed the line.

**Stan: **Kenny would never cross that line, since he's dating Lola.

**Bebe: **Yeah. Well, here's my house. Bye Stan.

**Stan: **See ya Bebe.

**Bebe gets out and walks to the front door; she opens it, enters, and it closes. Stan drives home.**

* * *

**Stevens Living Room. Bebe is lying on the couch, watching TV. Mostly, she's channel-hopping.**

**TV: **In other news, President Trump is- **(Bebe changes the channel to a war movie) **A dirtbag!

**Bebe: **Oh My God! **(She calls Wendy) **Wendy! Did you hear the news? The anchorman called the President a dirtbag.

**Wendy: **Uh, actually, I'm watching the news, and there was no utterance of dirtbag. You must've been channel-hopping again. Also, I got to go to work. Bye **(Hangs up)**

* * *

**Marsh Residence- Later that night. Stan and Kyle were quizzing on each other on their significant others.**

**Stan: **Wendy's favourite Ice-Cream flavour?

**Kyle: **Strawberry.

**Stan: **Correct.

**Kyle: **My turn. What's Bebe's favourite dog breed?

**Stan: **Pomeranian.

**Kyle: **Correct. **(Looks at the digital clock on Stan's bedside table) **Stan, I gotta get home for dinner. I'll see you soon.

**Stan: **Bye dude. **(Kyle leaves) **Can't wait for tomorrow night.

**He opens the bottom drawer of his bedside table, revealing a box of condoms.**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Sixth Day

**Testaburger Residence- Saturday Morning. Wendy is sleeping in, not bothering to get up yet. She smiles; she's having a pleasant dream. **

**In the dream, Wendy is in a field of flowers; she picks up a few and smells them. Then, at the top of a hill, Stan is on a horse, and he's topless. He disembarks, he and Wendy run to each other, wrap their arms around each other, roll down the hill, laughing, and once at the bottom, they start making out. **

**Then, a blaring sound is heard; it's Wendy's alarm clock. She puts it on snooze and goes back to sleep. Deborah knocks on her door. She opens it a crack.**

**Deborah: **Wendy, wake up. I made Crepes in case you want any.

**Wendy (Sits up): **Yeah, I'll be down mom.

**Deborah leaves. Wendy gets out of bed, takes off her sleepwear, puts on her street clothes, and leaves her room.**

* * *

**Living Room. Wendy is sitting on the couch, watching TV and eating Crepes, topped with Strawberries and Chocolate drizzle. Her phone rings; it's Kyle. She answers it.**

**Wendy: **Hey Kyle.

**Kyle: **_Hey Wendy. I was just asking if you wanted to come to the spring today. Stan and Bebe are going too._

**Wendy: **Sure. I'll get ready. See you soon. **(Hangs Up)**

**She stands up and takes her empty plate into the kitchen. Five minutes later, Kyle arrives.**

**Wendy: **Kyle's here. Bye mom. Bye dad.

**Mark: **Bye sweetie.

**Wendy opens the door and leaves; the door closes. She gets in Kyle's car and it drives off.**

* * *

**The spring- later. Kyle and Wendy have met up with Stan and Bebe.**

**Stan: **Hey Kyle, babe. Ready to go swimming?

**Kyle, Wendy and Bebe nod. Stan takes off his shirt, exposing his muscular build and abs he got in football, causing both girls to blush. Kyle takes his shirt off also, showing a similar build to Stan's. Wendy and Bebe take their clothes off, and give Stan and Kyle a beautiful sight: Wendy's wearing a purple bikini, and Bebe's wearing a red bikini. The boys' jaws drop and their eyes bulge. Wendy and Bebe giggled at their reactions. All four of them dove into the water. Half an hour since they started, they heard a voice.**

**Clyde: **Hey guys.

**Wendy saw Clyde, with Jenny, also wearing their swimwear.**

**Wendy: **Clyde! I see you followed my advice yesterday, and got yourself a girlfriend. Wasn't expecting it to be Jenny.

**Jenny: **Yeah well, he asked me out and I obliged. We got off to a roaring start.

**Clyde: **You wanna tell them what we did babe?

**Jenny: **Yeah babe. **(To the others) **We had sex!

**Clyde opens his backpack and takes out a beer bottle. He and Jenny lie on the shore; he takes her bikini top off, exposing her breasts. Clyde then opens the bottle and begins pouring beer on them; he sticks out his tongue, puts his head into her chest and licks them.**

* * *

**Marsh Residence- Early Evening. Stan and Bebe are in his bedroom. Stan is sitting on his bed while Bebe sits on his desk-chair, thinking.**

**Bebe: **You know, the experiment is nearly over Stan. So what do you want to do?

**Stan glances at his lower drawer in his bedside table.**

**Stan: **I know what we should do. Bebe, take off your clothes.

**Bebe: **Are we seriously going to... fuck?

**Stan: **Wasn't sex but no romance one of the conditions we had to follow?

**Bebe: **Yeah, I remember.

* * *

**Flashback begins- Wendy and Bebe have watched 'The Seven Year Switch' at Wendy's house. Wendy turns off the TV.**

_**Wendy: **__Bebe, that looks fun. We should try it with Stan and Kyle._

**_Bebe:_**_ Great idea Wendy. We'll go with our significant others for a week. **(Wendy nods in approval) **And sex is allowed._

**_Wendy (Her face drops):_**_ I'm not so sure Bebe. I don't want to betray Stan, and you shouldn't betray Kyle, either._

**_Bebe: _**_C'mon Wendy. Stan would always wear a condom so he doesn't get me pregnant. So, what I'm saying is, sex but no romance._

**_Wendy:_**_ Alright Bebe. If it'll make you happy, you can have sex with Stan, but just this one time._

**_Bebe:_**_ Then I shall spend it well._

**Flashback ends.**

* * *

**Bebe:** Why don't you take off your shirt first?

**Stan: **Ladies first.

**Stan raises his eyebrows twice, beckoning Bebe to begin undressing. She unbuttoned her red jacket and let it flutter to the floor. She proceeded to take off her white t-shirt, revealing a pink push-up bra. Bebe took her dark-grey sweatpants down, showing matching panties.**

**Bebe:** How do I look?

**Stan: **Unsatisfactory.

**Bebe: **They'll come off once your shirt and jeans are removed.

**Stan took his shirt off, once again exposing his build. He moved to pull his jeans down to his ankles, leaving only his boxers on. Bebe noticed a large rod pushing against the material, in his pelvic region. Satisfied, Bebe unclasped her Bra and dropped it, freeing her boobs from their prison. They bounced, and Stan couldn't look away from them. He licked his lips at the sight of them; they were huge.**

**Stan's Subconscious: **_Oh My God! They're bigger than I ever imagined!_

**He was so focused on her "twins", he didn't notice Bebe had taken her panties off. Only when she stood up straight did Stan look down at her vagina, and the entire naked girl standing before him.**

**Bebe: **Your turn.

**Stan eagerly pulled his boxers down to his ankles and kicked them off; his already-hard member springing free.**

**Bebe: **Oh My God! How big are you?!

**Stan: **When Wendy measured, it was 9 inches.

**Bebe: **She wasn't lying.

**Stan bent down over the other side of his bed, reaching into the lower drawer where he hid the condoms. Bebe stared at his ass.**

**Bebe's Subconscious:** _Stan's got a cute butt, though I find Kyle's to be way cuter._

**Stan finally got up with a square packet. He ripped it open, and took out a condom. He was just about to put it on when Bebe stopped him.**

**Stan: **What now?

**Bebe: **Can I suck it?

**Stan: **Uh, fine. You can.

**Bebe:** Thanks Stan.

**Bebe bent down and grabbed Stan's swollen penis. She began to suck on it. As she sucked, Stan lay on his back and let his best friend's girlfriend/girlfriend's best friend please his little friend (But it's 9 inches, so it's not little); he was enjoying it. After five minutes:**

**Stan: **I'm gonna shoot!

**Before Bebe could get off his dick, Stan ejaculated a massive load of cum into her mouth. Bebe swallowed it.**

**Bebe: **Tasty.

**Stan: **I'm glad.

**S****tan put the condom on. Bebe sat on his bed.**

**Bebe: **My favorite sex position in the lotus position. Wanna try it?

**Stan: **Sure.

**Bebe: **Here.

**Bebe put her legs around Stan and he did the same; his protected cock slid easily into her pussy. They wrapped their arms around each other and Stan began thrusting in and out of her.**

* * *

**Broflovski Residence- Meanwhile. Kyle and Wendy were in his bedroom, finishing the studying that Kyle wanted to do the day before.**

**Kyle: **We've done enough study for today. I'm gonna call the others to see if they wanna come over.

**Kyle dialed Stan's number, but all he could hear was a bed squeaking and Stan and Bebe moaning sexually over the line. He hung up.**

**Kyle: **Seems like Stan and Bebe are having sex, Wendy.

**Wendy: **Hey, let's have sex!

**Kyle: **Are you sure you wanna?

**Wendy: **Pretty sure. We can fuck, but not get attached. That was part of the agreement.

**Kyle: **If it's part of the agreement, then yeah, let's get it on.

**Kyle tore off his shirt and took his pants off, not slowing down once. Sitting on the chair in his boxers, we waited until Wendy stripped down, showing her black-laced push-up bra and panties.**

**Wendy: **Your turn.

**Kyle: **Still your turn.

**Wendy rolled her eyes and smirked; she unhooked her bra and dropped it, freeing her Double C-Cups; she took off her panties, leaving her completely nude. Kyle took his boxers off, and Wendy saw his 8-inch, circumcised penis. Immediately, she began sucking it and Kyle tried to keep himself from blowing. But after a while, he couldn't hold back, and he shot it out into Wendy's mouth. Wendy swallowed it up without thinking.**

**Wendy: **Jesus, that's good.

**Kyle: **Thanks Wendy.

**Wendy picked up a square package, tore it open, and put the condom on Kyle's length.**

**Wendy: **Our favorite position is the Reverse Cowgirl. You lie down, and I get on top of you.

**Kyle: **Okay.

**Kyle lies down, his length sticking upwards. Wendy got on his bed, and straddled herself into position. Kyle could feel her tight walls enclose his arousal, and Wendy could feel his erect cock penetrate her.**

**Wendy: **Comfortable?

**Kyle: **More than that.

**Wendy: **Here we go. **(Winks)**

**Wendy started to move up and down; Kyle put his arms around her back to keep her steady.**

**Wendy: **I'm stable enough Kyle. Why don't you touch my boobs?

**Kyle casually moved his hands to her chest, her breasts bouncing like crazy. Kyle cupped them and began rubbing them, earning a louder moan from his best friend's girlfriend/girlfriend's best friend.**

* * *

**Marsh Residence, Stan's Bedroom- Meanwhile. Stan and Bebe were still in the Lotus position, only now, Stan was sucking Bebe's E-Cup breasts while they continued to move. Bebe looked at his clock; it was 4:35. They started 10 minutes ago.**

**Bebe: **Oh Stan! I see why Wendy loves you! You're fucking amazing at fucking!

**Stan: **I know!

**Bebe and Stan moaned deeper and longer. Then, with one final mighty thrust of his pelvis, Stan's eyes rolled into his head, as he released a big load. Bebe shuddered, and held tight. When Stan opened his eyes, Bebe got off him; he took the condom off and they lay next to each other on his bed.**

**Bebe: **Stan. That... was... amazing.

**Stan: **Yeah. It was.

* * *

**Broflovski Residence, Kyle's Room- Meanwhile. Wendy was still on top of Kyle, riding him like there was no tomorrow.**

**Kyle: **Uh Wendy. I'm gonna cum!

**Wendy: **Me too, Kyle!

**Kyle and Wendy closed their eyes, as their blew their loads. Wendy's load soaked the condom, while Kyle's load filled it. After their climax, Wendy got off Kyle and lay next to him, getting her breath back, while Kyle took off the condom and threw it away.**

**Kyle: **That was amazing Wendy. I should remember that for Bebe to try.

**Wendy: **Definitely, Kyle. Awesome! **(Notices Kyle hasn't replied) **Kyle?

**Kyle had fallen asleep. Wendy giggled; she tucked him in, put her clothes on, went downstairs and slept on the couch.**

* * *

**Marsh Residence, Stan's Room. Stan and Bebe have recovered and now have their clothes on.**

**Stan: **Hey, uh, Bebe. Would you like to stay the night?

**Bebe: **Hell yeah Stan. Where should I sleep?

**Stan: **The guest room.

**Bebe: **Okay, thanks.

**She left Stan's room. In the guest room, Bebe had stripped down to her underwear and is now asleep.**

* * *

**To Be Concluded**


	7. Last Day

**Marsh Residence- Sunday Morning. Stan was still asleep, and yes, having a dream; a wet one. He slid his dominant hand beneath the sheets, which moved slightly, indicating a growing erection. He began stroking.**

**It fades into his dream: **_**Stan is wearing a brown T-Shirt and Black Shorts. Wendy appears from the change-room: she's wearing a purple bikini (The same one from the previous chapter). Stan watches as she dives into the pool; she emerges on his side, and climbs out, dripping wet and sparkling in the summer sun. To Stan's pleasant surprise, she takes her top off (It comes undone at the front), exposing her boobs. She walks over to Stan, who takes his shirt off, link their arms around each other, and make out.**_

**Back in his room, Stan is still masturbating, until he feels a hot, wet, sticky mess in his boxers. He pants and decides to wake up. He looks down at his boxers; he pulls the waistband forward and sees the mess he made.**

**Stan: **Oh wow.

**Sharon (From Downstairs): **Stan! Are you up yet?!

**Stan: **Yes mom!

**Sharon: **Have a shower and then come down!

**Stan: **Okay.

**Stan takes his messy boxers off, leaves his room, covering his crotch, and enters the bathroom.**

**Bathroom. Stan is washing his hair; he turns off the water, gets out, dries off and returns to his room, with a towel wrapped around his waist. 30 seconds later, his bedroom door opens and Stan appears, now dressed. He goes downstairs.**

* * *

**Living Room- San and Sharon are sitting on the couch.**

**Sharon: **I'm taking your sister out to the mall today. She's getting a wedding dress.

**Stan: **Can't she use your old one?

**Sharon: **It's too old. And it won't fit her. And besides, it's a valuable relic.

**Stan: **Anyway, what do you need me for?

**Sharon: **I need you to go around the town and make a guest list. The wedding is next week.

**Stan: **That won't be a problem mom. I'll get some help.

**Sharon: **Okay Stan. Bye.

**Stan: **Bye mom. Bye Shelly. Don't buy anything offensive. I don't want you dressed like the KKK.

**Shelly (Sarcastically): **Oh, ha, ha. Very funny turd.

**Stan watches as his mom and sister leave. Bebe comes downstairs, wearing only her bra and panties.**

**Bebe: **Oh, good morning Stan. What was all that about?

**Stan: **Mom wants he to make a guest list of those attending the wedding next week. Wanna help?

**Bebe: **Sure.

**She walks into the kitchen and pours two cups of coffee. She takes Stan's in first and lays it down on the table.**

**Stan: **Thanks. I could still taste your boobs.

**Bebe: **And I can still taste your cream.

**Bebe turns around and returns to the kitchen; Stan looks at her panty-clad butt and slaps a cheek.**

**Bebe: **Oh!

**Stan:** I couldn't resist.

* * *

**Cafe Monet- Later that day. Stan and Bebe meet up with Kyle and Wendy.**

**Stan: **Next week, my sister and Kenny's brother are getting married, and mom's assigned me with inviting the guests. Can you help?

**Wendy: **Of course, Stan. Oh, I'm so happy for your sister.

**A montage shows the four going around, getting people to sign.**

**Al/Slave residence. Bebe knocks on the door. Big Gay Al answers.**

**Big Gay Al: **Oh hi Bebe. I'm super, thanks for asking.

**Bebe: **Would you and the family attend the wedding next week?

**Big Gay Al: **Well, that'll be super. Hey Mr. Slave, we're being invited to a wedding next week!

**Mr Slave (Offscreen): **Oh, Jesus Christ.

**Grey Residence- Scott and Sophie are watching 'The Mandalorian' on Disney+ when there's a knock at the door.**

**Sophie: **Oh Scott, honey. Can you get that?

**Scott: **Sure babe.

**Scott and Sophie stop snuggling, as Scott answers the door.**

**Scott: **Oh, hi Stan.

**Stan: **Hey Scott. Would you and Sophie come to my sister's wedding next week?

**Scott: **Hey Sophie. Are we going to the wedding next week?

**Sophie: **They're so romantic.

**Scott: **That's a yes.

**Tegridy Farms. Wendy is about to knock on the door, but retracts her arm and leaves.**

**Donovan Residence. Kyle knocks on the door. Jenny opens the door, wearing nothing but a bed sheet.**

**Kyle's Subconscious: **_Wow, they must have an active sex life._

**Clyde appears, in a pair of black briefs.**

**Clyde: **Jenny, who is it?

**Jenny: **Just Kyle. He's asking if we'd attend Stan's sister's and Kenny's brother's wedding next week.

**Clyde: **Uh, sure.

* * *

**Cafe Monet- Later. ****The four meet back up.**

**Stan: **Okay, is that everyone?

**Wendy:** Yep. Everyone except... the farm-folk.

**Kyle: **They're not important.

**Stan: **Thanks for your help.

**Wendy: **You're welcome, Stan. **(She looks at her watch) **And the experiment is up.

**Bebe turns to Stan.**

**Bebe: **Stan, it's been awesome hanging out with you this past week.

**Stan: **Same with you Bebe.

**Bebe gives Stan a friendly kiss on the cheek, and goes to wait in Kyle's car.**

**Kyle is with Wendy.**

**Wendy: **It was fun while it lasted Kyle.

**Kyle: **Definitely, Wendy.

**Wendy kisses Kyle on the cheek, and goes to wait in Stan's car. Stan gets in, as Kyle gets into his car.**

**Stan: **See ya later.

**He drives off with Wendy.**

* * *

**Marsh Residence- Evening. Stan and Wendy are snuggling on the couch, when Sharon and Shelly enter, carrying a snow-white dressed protected by plastic.**

**Sharon: **Hi Stan. Oh, hi Wendy.

**Sharon: **Hi Mrs. Marsh. Shelly.

**Shelly: **Hey Wendy.

**Shelly puts the dress down on the back of the couch, then follows Sharon to unpack the car of wedding supplies. Stan looks lustfully at Wendy.**

**Stan: **Babe, after last week, I missed our favorite past-time.

**Wendy: **So have I.

* * *

**Stan's Room. Stan and Wendy are in the Lotus Position, and Wendy is moaning aloud.**

**Wendy: **I nearly forgot how big you were! This position is great!

**Stan: **Bebe showed me!

**Wendy: **I showed Kyle Reverse Cowgirl!

**Kyle's Room. Kyle and Bebe are also having sex; they're doing Reverse Cowgirl.**

**Bebe: **I should be more dominant!

**Kyle: **I'm still mesmerized by your boobs!

**Bebe: **Do touch them, Kyle!

**Kyle: **You're the boss!

**He grabs them, and rubs her nipples.**

**Later, Stan and Wendy are shown snuggling naked under the covers.**

**Stan: **I love you Wendy.

**Wendy: **I love you too Stan.

**They kiss, and drift off to sleep.**

**Meanwhile-**

**Kyle and Bebe are also snuggling naked under his covers.**

**Kyle: **I love you Bebe.

**Bebe: **I love you too Kyle.

**They kiss and go to sleep. Things were now back to normal... until the next week.**

* * *

**The End**


	8. Pop-Culture References

**The Seven Year Switch: **The story is based off this Australian experimental series, where Husbands and Wives swap partners.

**Pewdiepie: **Ike goes up to watch more of him.

**Super Smash Bros: Ultimate: **Kyle and Wendy play this.

**Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: **Stan and Bebe play this.

**Good Morning, Vietnam: **The radio host at the start of chapter 2.

**Brooklyn Nine-Nine: **Stan goes downstairs to watch another episode.

**Thundercats: **The theme song plays on Bebe's phone.

**Terminator: Dark Fate: **The movie Stan and Bebe go to see. Despite getting good reviews, it bombed at the box office.

**Rick and Morty: **Kyle's dream of touching Bebe's boobs, only to realise he's touching his mom's, mirrors Morty's dream of touching Jessica's boobs, only to realize he's touching is teacher's, in the pilot episode.

**Bad Reputation: **This song plays during the dodgeball match. The song was used in 'Shrek', when they took on the knights.

**Full Metal Jacket: **The gym teacher is based off R. Lee Ermey's character in said movie.

**Pythagoras' Theorem: **Mrs. Pygore, the Math Teacher, is named after this area of Maths.

**Futurama: **Mr. Fanswothe, the History teacher, sounds similar to the character, Professor Farnsworth.

**Agatha Christie: **The students are studying Agatha Christie.

**Macbeth: **The English teacher, Mr. Macbroth, sounds similar to Macbeth.

**Mrs. Moltin is the Geography teacher. Her name is a reference to lava, or Molten rock.**

**Shaun of the Dead: **Bebe channel-hopping, and the TV sounds like it's making a message.

**Fast Times at Ridgemont High- **Stan's dram is a parody of the famous bikini scene.


End file.
